


First Meeting

by pseudobxy



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudobxy/pseuds/pseudobxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed-ler is released from the confines of Once-ler's mind and the two officially meet in the real world for the first time. More of a drabble than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble I wrote a long while ago at 5 in the morning after an all night haul of blogging.

His breath is ragged and much too loud as he lays under his bed. His heart and thoughts are racing; the separation of his Greed-ler and himself had to be one of the weirdest and most terrifying experiences of his life. He felt different now, emptier, and he didn’t like it one bit. There was just something…different, about him now.  What had happened was there was a bright flash of light, an odd noise, something like a burst of electricity, and when the light and noise had faded… **he**  was standing there in all his green clad glory. ‘He’s walking around, he probably knows I’m here. Oh jeeze…’

 _“Oncie~?”_  Expensive looking, black, leather, Cuban heels clicked across the floor leading to long, lanky legs clad in black, pinstripe dress pants. A sharp gasp escapes Once-ler’s throat, he bites his bottom lip hard and screws his eyes closed when he realized he might as well have signed his own death warrant with that move; the clicking stops not more than a few feet away from where he lay and he opens his eyes to see the pointed shoes facing in his direction _. “I know where you are_ …” The voice feigned playfulness, it was dark and looming and made one want to hide away, hardly charming or alluring y any means.

He’s swallowing hard as a deafening silence engulfs the room, it makes his ears ring and his heart rate slow. It’s painful. Sparkly blue sunglasses meet ocean eyes blown wide. When had the man gotten down on his hands…claws and knees? A spine tingling smirk with pale lips and razor teeth gleams in the blue light of the moon. Once-ler’s lips trembled.  _“I see you."_

**Author's Note:**

> A little intro of these two meeting for the first time - from my Once-ler blog.


End file.
